indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rover Jones (John Catsle)
Rover Jones, born Henry Walton Jones, IV, born in Las Vegas, Nevada on July 4, 1958 is a son of archaeologist Mutt Jones, and the grandson of Indiana Jones. As of 2008, Rover has completely taken over from Mutt and Indy, and was going on adventures even in his old age, but now (2008), his son is ready to take over, now that his father has retired from his adventuring. Rover is good friend with Nathan Drake. Fictional biography Early life, and childhood Rover was the son of Mutt Jones and was literally named after the dog, or nicknamed as Mutt calls it. Mutt called him Rover when Indiana bought a dog named Rover. Rover was born in 1958 on July 4 in Las Vegas, Nevada, just a year after Mutt's first adventure with his father, however, Rover's mother is unknown because Mutt never told him who she is. He has been searching for her ever since he turned 14, but to no avail, and thinks she may have died. On his first adventure, at age 0, Rover was brought along by Mutt on his first adventure with Indiana Jones. His father had planned on leaving him with his mother, but she was busy with other plans. Rover obviously being an infant, didn't do anything to help with the adventure, but caused a major headache with Mutt having to carry around his son all day while Indy got even angrier from the crying. Later on in the adventure, Rover's crying caused Mutt to be shot in the right kneecap, causing Mutt to have a limp for quite some time. Indy always despised his grandson from then until he was 15. Teenage life As a teenager, Rover was much like his father Mutt, carried a knife with him everywhere, but stole his grandfather's whip. Rover used the whip on various adventures, but when Indiana started another adventure, he found that his whip had been stolen and decided to go after Rover to get it. Adulthood and new adventures Children In 1988-1993, Rover had three kids of his own. Two boys, and a girl. The first child, was named Henry Walton Jones, V, carrying on the family tradition, but also going by the nickname of Scruffy, being called that by Indy who joked that his descendants all went by the names of dogs, so he decided to name this child an embarrassing one to stop the tradition. The second, the girl was named Jessica, and the third, the youngest, the other boy, being named Sallah, after his great grandfather's friend. Operation Desert Storm Rover served as a United States Marine during Operation Desert Storm, and saw his best friend, Kyle Paulson die next to him, when he could've saved him. Rover left the Marines in 2001. Sands of Desire Retirement By 2008, Rover was in full retirement, and had given up treasure hunting, quitting at an earlier age than his father and his grandfather. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Edge of Destruction'' *''Mutt Jones and the Deserts of Storm'' *''Mutt Jones and the Sands of Desire'' (First appearance) J Category:Articles by Roger Murtaugh